


[Vid] Walkin' After Midnight

by evewithanapple



Series: vids by evewithanapple [7]
Category: American Werewolf in London (1981)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/pseuds/evewithanapple
Summary: I'm lonesome as I can be.





	[Vid] Walkin' After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [se42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/gifts).



[Walkin' After Midnight [American Werewolf In London]](https://vimeo.com/261019141) from [evewithanapple](https://vimeo.com/user10966920) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Song: "Walkin' After Midnight" by Patsy Cline

Download link: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/c8atbw3yefycbw7/midnight.avi)

**Lyrics:**

_I go out walkin' after midnight_  
_Out in the moonlight_  
_Just like we used to do,_ _I_ _'m always walkin'_  
_After midnight, searchin' for you_

 _I walk for miles along the highway_  
_Well, that's just my way_  
_Of sayin' I love you, I'm always walkin'_  
_After midnight, searchin' for you_

 _I stop to see a weepin' willow_  
_Cryin' on his pillow_  
_Maybe he's cryin' for me_  
_And as the skies turn gloomy_  
_Night winds whisper to me_  
_I'm lonesome as I can be_

 _I go out walkin' after midnight_  
_Out in the moonlight_  
_Just hopin' you may be somewhere a-walkin'_  
_After midnight, searchin' for me_

_I stop to see a weepin' willow_  
_Cryin' on his pillow_  
_Maybe he's cryin' for me_  
_And as the skies turn gloomy_  
_Night winds whisper to me_  
_I'm lonesome as I can be_

 _I go out walkin' after midnight_  
_Out in the moonlight_  
_Just hopin' you may be somewhere a-walkin'_  
_After midnight, searchin' for me_


End file.
